That Should Be Me
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Stefan sympathy fic his POV on a Delena relationship inspired by That Should Be Me-Justin Bieber. Dont worry I still ship Delena hardcore lol. Sorry for the shitty summary.
1. Chapter 1

I came back to the boarding house after my short hunting trip. I didn't have much for luck because it was pouring rain, but I got a couple rabbits. I decided to go out again this evening. Upon arriving at the house, I heard an all too familiar girly giggle followed by an all too familiar deep chuckle. Shit, they're at the house. Damon had said they'd be at Elena's today. Since Elena made her decision and chose Damon, I've tried to not be at the house as much as possible. It killed me too much.

The worst part is Elena didn't even tell me herself. I had to hear it from Caroline of all people. I kept hearing whispers about Elena being with someone new but no one would tell me. Now I know why. Clearly I wasn't very important to her. When I confronted her about it, she said that she still loved me but she loved Damon more. Bullshit. She stayed with me as long as she did because I was safe. But eventually safe turns to boring unfortunately. I knew that she would pick him eventually. I watched for months as they danced around each other. Neither one wanting to get close enough to touch and share and feel. But I still thought that I mattered enough for her to tell me upfront.

I walked into the house and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. The sight I saw when I entered broke me beyond repair. Elena sitting on the counter with Damon standing between her legs, kissing her like she was the blood he needed to survive. All I could think was that should be me. I see them when they're together at the Grill and she laughs at something he says and I think the same thing. Whenever they touch, talk, make love it's always the same thought. _That should be me._ I wonder she thinks that he loves her better than me.

She said she needed time to make sure her family was safe. I didn't realize that was a lie and that she was actually replacing me. I never should have let her go. This hurts way too much. I think it's time to leave Mystic Falls. Start again somewhere new. I'll go back to Italy and track down Katherine. If I can't have Elena, I'll take the next best thing I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just ridiculous. Stefan won't even talk to me. I apologized a million times and I've been careful not to kiss Damon in front of him. I still wanna be friends with him. He's acting like he's five, although I guess he does have reason to. I didn't exactly tell him myself. I got Caroline to tell him. I know, that's really mean and harsh but I couldn't look at him as I told him that I'm in love with his big brother. It would've hurt too much. And then Damon would've been mad at Stefan for making me upset and then another fight would start that is too much stress on me. I wouldn't be able to take it.

Whenever I go to the boarding house, he's not there. I see him out on the street and he literally runs in the other direction, not using vamp speed of course. I don't regret choosing Damon, I just wish Stefan wasn't being such a baby about it. I want my friend back, can't he see how much he's hurting me by doing this? I think he might be back on human blood cuz that's the only time he was ever this cold to me.

I'm trying to figure out how to fix this and make him and me both happy but he won't have. He said he's leaving. Going to Italy for a while and meet up with some old friends. This is stupid, I can't believe he's running from this just because he's mad. So what? Life is hard, it's not fair and it hurts. I'm surprised he's not used to it by now, you'd think being a vampire would teach him that. But no, he has to pout and brood. Did he brood this much when I was with him? I really hope not. How did people not fear for my sanity? Sure, he was safe. He still is, he'll always be my safety net. But safe turns to boring real fast.

* * *

Ok there's Elena POV sorry it took so long, life is a bitch and stuff happened lol but im back and im about to start working on Damon POV bcuz I was asked for it and I aim to please. If there's anything or anyone in particular you guys want a story about let me know!

PS if Elena seems selfish and bitchy here its cuz I wrote her that way. I have nothing against the girl I just think this is how she would react cuz she can be selfish at times. So don't hate.

RnR beautiful people :)

~DelenaNero


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! After 162 years, I have finally beat my baby brother and got the girl! She picked me, I couldn't believe she picked me! From the look on her face, I honestly thought she'd picked Broody McGloomypants over there. It was such a weight off my chest when I told her I loved her too. After losing Rose, I was starting to lose all hope. She was my wingman, so to speak. Plus I liked Rose, more than I'd admit to but not nearly enough to outshine how much I love Elena. She looks like Katherine but she is NOTHING like that bitch. She's soft and caring and warm and when she smiles, the room brightens. When she looks at me, I swear my dead heart skips a beat, even though it doesn't actually, you know, beat. Yea she gets cranky at times, but that's usually cuz I'm bugging her before she's had her coffee. Haha, humans and their coffee. It's basically like me and blood. They need it to survive. I don't drink that nasty stuff though, scotch wakes me up just fine thank you very much.

Stefan's been extra broody since Elena's decision. He won't even talk to Elena which makes me mad cuz it hurts her. I personally would prefer if they never spoke again but I know that won't happen. Plus I know Elena still wants to be friends with him and he's blowing her off and I hate seeing pain on her face. Baby brother will get over it eventually. He just needs time to brood. He told me that he's going to Italy to hook up with some old friends. I think he's actually gonna stay in Mystic Falls, live somewhere else so he doesn't have to be reminded of the loss and then stake me when I least expect it. But we both know that Stefan doesn't have the balls to do something like that to Elena. He'd never hurt her cuz he doesn't wanna mess up his shot at a second chance. He'll stop his pity me emo act soon. Hopefully I don't know how much more broodiness I can take. He's my brother and I love him, please don't tell anyone I said that, but I mean come on! How much brooding can one man do over one girl? It's not natural, then again neither are we ;)

All right that's the end of it. If you want more POV's from different characters let me know other than that, Arrividerci beautiful people.


End file.
